Daydreams
by SawyerRaleigh
Summary: Sometimes Yuzuriha needs to escape the world around her for a while. She tries to lose herself in the story of the Wizard of Oz and begins finding it worming its way into her life in unexpected ways.
1. Prologue

_Author's Note: I apologize for how brief this is but I wanted to post something of a teaser for a new fic I've been toying with writing for a while. _

.

Fighting for one's life was exhausting, both physically and emotionally. It would be that way for anyone but for a fourteen year old girl, caught up in a battle that would decide not only her own fate, but the fate of the entire world, well it was a bit much to say the least. She was a surprisingly perceptive and mature fourteen-year-old girl though, having been forced to grow up fast, and so perhaps she understood on some level what she was doing each time she picked up the book and found herself day dreaming.

She felt like she could relate to the main character though. She had not lived with her aunt and uncle as a small child, but with her grandparents, and not in a flat prairie land, but in the mountains. However she knew the feeling of isolation that crept in at that age and how easy it was to turn to a dog for company. They were wonderful companions really and Yuzuriha loved that the girl in the book's most faithful friend was her small dog. It was as though the author had known her personally and included Inuki in the tale as well.

Other elements struck her as similar to her own life as well, like the people surrounding her. When she first arrived here and met the other seals it was like watching all of the characters come to life. She had taken to rereading the book whenever she had spare time after that, refreshing her memory and developing further her connection between the people around her and the people around the main character. It was a comfort to have the familiar story in this foreign city.

There was that too of course. There were earthquakes here, not cyclones, and she had not killed anyone upon arriving (that divergence she was quite thankful for though). But all in all, Tokyo was quite like the Land of Oz when it came down to it.

.


	2. The Witch of the North

_Author's Note: Okay so here's the thing. Like with "Through Kamui's Looking Glass", this crossover story is based more on the book than on any film versions of The Wizard of Oz. (I confess, I really hate that version with Judy Garland. ^^; If you wanna watch a movie version I highly recommend the animated one made in 1982; it's much more faithful to the book and it's just kinda cute. It's also on youtube if you look up Wizard of Oz 1982 :P) I also recommend actually reading the book itself though. It too, is all online at: [http:/ / .org/ authors/ baum-l-frank/ the-wonderful-wizard-of-oz/ ] (remove the spaces after the slashes). As with my Alice in Wonderland fic however, I will try to provide some explanations when necessary to make my references make more sense to anyone who has not read the books. Now then, that aside, will shut up now and get to the actual story! :P_

.

Hinoto was pretty and tiny, her delicate little hands folded neatly in her white silk-covered lap, edges of white sleeves lying gently over them to hide all but pale fragile fingers. When she spoke, even her voice was silvery white, like a bell ringing clearly in Yuzuriha's mind. She imagined sleigh bells and snow and smiled at memories of New Year's festivities in the mountains of her hometown.

As she spoke of destiny and preordained fates, Yuzuriha imagined the Witch sending them out into the dangerous land of Oz. When her tasks were complete she could return home to Kansas and all would be well in the world. After all, the heroes always win right?

Imonoyama mansion became their new home and Yuzuriha was even given her own room, much to her surprise. It was a beautiful bedroom, with a plush window seat and a painting of a field of poppies over the bed, draped with its warm golden comforter. She hopped onto the bed, taking a few moments to jump up and down before she slipped on the slick comforter and tumbled into the mattress and blankets in a disarray with a giggle. Inuki yipped and joined her on the bed, licking her face.

"Shall we read a little before bed?" Yuzuriha giggled to the dog. "We were on chapter two right?" She pulled the book out of her bag, ignoring the dog-eared pages with their wrinkles and stains a testimony to how many times it had been read. Yuzuriha quickly changed into her pajamas and settled into bed with Inuki curled up at her feet and read aloud to him as she always did.

.

_"Won't you go with me?" pleaded the girl, who had begun to look upon the little old woman as her only friend. _

_"No, I cannot do that," she replied, "but I will give you my kiss, and no one will dare injure a person who has been kissed by the Witch of the North."*_

.

Yuzuriha was lying in a field of sunflowers, watching the clouds drift by and imagining them into shapes when suddenly Inuki sat up and began to growl, a low deep rumbling in his throat. Before Yuzuriha could even ask what was wrong, the earth gave an answering growl and suddenly the ground trembled beneath her. Yuzuriha sat up quickly and tried to get to her feet but was immediately knocked back on her knees by another bone-rattling shake.

Inuki nipped at her jacket sleeve, his teeth accidentally scraping part of her wrist and she winced and instinctively recoiled. The dog barked and sank his teeth into the edge of her jacket, trying to drag her away. Yuzuriha didn't comprehend what he was doing though and did not move quickly enough to follow him.

When a horrible grating sound suddenly groaned beneath her knees, Yuzuriha looked down and was terrified to see a small crack form in the ground. It seemed innocent enough for a moment, as though the earth were merely caught in a thirsty drought. Then it split completely and both Yuzuriha and Inuki fell into the crevice, watching helplessly as the blue clear sky disappeared overhead and was replaced by dark, jagged rocks and falling debris.

Down, down, down she fell into the Earth. Yuzuriha tried at first to brace herself for the impact of the fall but after the minutes stretched on and there was nothing but the cool whoosh of air billowing around her, she found she couldn't maintain the tense, alert state. Eventually she began to feel dizzy and light-headed and before she could stop herself, she passed out.

.

When she awoke, Yuzuriha found herself in a dark, cold cavern lit by only by a bright figuring several feet away. She pulled herself to her feet and felt for Inuki even as he leaned into her leg, his furry warmth a comfort in this strange place. Together they approached the figure, Yuzuriha crying out in surprise when she recognized her.

The Witch of the North was pretty and tiny, her delicate little hands folded neatly in her white silk-covered lap, edges of white sleeves lying gently over them to hide all but pale fragile fingers. When she spoke, even her voice was silvery white, like a bell ringing clearly in Yuzuriha's mind. The image of sleigh bells and snow jingled across her memory, eliciting a private smile from the girl.

"Hello my child." Hinoto whispered, her voice like a cool hand against a burning forehead. "What are you doing in this realm?"

"I fell." Yuzuriha tried to explain.

"I see." The Witch raised her head, studying the damp smooth rocks above her. "So the Earth chose you."

Yuzuriha tilted her head. "I'm sorry?"

"The Earth brought you here." Hinoto replied serenely.

"Um, well yes, I guess it did in a sense. It was an earthquake you see. But I really need to get home. There's no way for me to survive down here you see. Can you help me?"

"You cannot go home until the Earth decides to let you." The Witch bowed her head and Yuzuriha was surprised to see a pearly tear fall upon her hand. "And who knows if that will ever happen."

"Don't cry Hi- Witch-san!" Yuzuriha knelt in front of her. "It will be okay!"

"It's sweet of you to think that child." A pristinely snowy hand raised to rest against her cheek. "You really think that everything will be all right in the end?"

"Of course!" Yuzuriha answered brightly. "As long as we all believe in ourselves- anything is possible right?"

Hinoto did not answer and the question rang hollow in the cavern.

"So um… is there any way out?" Yuzuriha asked awkwardly at long last.

"Perhaps. If you can find the Yellow Road, you may find a way out."

"You mean the Yellow Brick Road?" Yuzuriha piped up, cheered by this news.

The Witch of the North frowned slightly in confusion. "Brick? No… the Yellow Road."

"What's the difference?" Yuzuriha inquired innocently.

"Ah. That is something you'll have to find out for yourself my dear."

"But how do I find it then?"

"That too, is something you must learn yourself I'm afraid." Hinoto shook her head.

"Oh I see… Well is there anything you can do to help me?"

"I can make you a seal. With that, you will be protected from others who would cause you harm."

"Oh! That's awfully kind of you!" Yuzuriha grinned as the Witch leaned forward to kiss her forehead, then was surprised as the moment Hinoto's lips left her skin, the world sank into darkness and for a moment she wasn't sure if the Witch of the North had simply vanished, leaving her in the lightless cavern or if she had lost her consciousness.

Then she awoke.

.

_A/N: *This bit in italics is taken straight from the book._

_And I have everyone planned out actually already as far as who is who and whatnot, but I'd love to hear people's guesses as to who will appear as which characters if you want to throw some out. ^_^ _


	3. The Scarecrow

_Author's Note: This is pretty much the definition of frivolous at this point. XD Happy groundhog day guys!_

_.  
_

A few nights later, Yuzuriha found herself lying in bed with the book again, Inuki curled up dutifully by her side. Sorata knocked on the door briefly, then poked his head in.

"Hey there kiddo."

"Hi Sora-san! What's up?"

"Just wanted to check on you; your light was still on and I wanted to make sure you weren't up cramming for a test or something and needed some help."

Yuzuriha laughed, having already witnessed Sorata's "help" as Kamui struggled with assignments.

"Nope, just reading." She held up the book to demonstrate.

"Alrighty. Well don't stay up too late!" Sorata happily replied. It was interesting, knowing that he had no siblings that he knew of, that Sorata had so easily stepped into the shoes of an older, protective brother.

Yuzuriha wished him a warm goodnight then slid a bookmark into the pages between the second and third chapters. She turned off the lamp beside her and wrapped an arm snuggly around Inuki, drifting into a deep sleep.

She sat up in a field where even standing up, she was dwarfed by cornstalks. Something seemed a little odd about them though… wasn't corn normally planted in rows rather than allowed to grow in sprawling expanses like this? She slowly turned in a circle, sensing no danger, but having no idea which way would take her out of the agricultural forest.

"Inuki?" She called to the dog cautiously.

He poked his head between stalks, wandering into the tiny clearing she had been fast asleep in.

"Which way is out boy?"

Inuki gave a small yip then led her through a narrow passage between stalks, twisting and winding, occasionally disappearing amongst the leaves until they came to the edge of the field. Yuzuriha gave a sigh of relief as she tumbled onto the beaten dirt road, plucking bits of vegetation from her clothing and hair as Inuki relieved himself on a nearby stake.

"Hey now. Don't do that!" A voice snapped mildly.

"Huh?" She looked up to see Inuki backing away from what was not simply a stake after all, but a stand on which was hung a scarecrow.

"Did you… say something?" she hesitantly wandered up to it.

"Of course I did, told your pup not to wee on my stick. He's welcome to use one of the other stalks though, or a tree or two over there." The scarecrow nodded at an orchard across the road, sending bits of hay scattering over the ground between them.

Yuzuriha gasped as she got closer, realizing that the stuffed face and body bore a striking resemblance to…

"Sorata-san!"

"That's what they call me!" The scarecrow agreed proudly. "Or well, what they would. If I ever was around they." He sadly stared at the road behind her. "No one ever really comes by anymore though to talk to."

"Well why don't you go to them?" Yuzuriha inquired.

"Can't." Sorata gave a feeble shake. "I'm stuck here. Stuck stuck stuck!" He shook his head with a goofy grin.

"What if I got you down?"

"Oh that would be awful sweet of you!" Sorata chirped. "Although I haven't a clue what I would do if I did get off this darn stick."

"You could help me." Yuzuriha offered.

"Help you do what?"

"I need to find a certain road."

"There's a road right there!" Sorata nodded once more at the one behind her.

"No, that's just an ordinary road, I need to find the Yellow Brick Road!" Yuzuriha paused with a small frown. "Wait… no… Hinoto said the Yellow Road…" She quickly shook her head. "Anyway, can you help me?"

Sorata gave an approximation of a shrug, rustling hay-stuff cloth shoulders as he wriggled them in a more or less upward direction. "I can certainly try."

"Good enough!" Yuzuriha declared and crawled through the stalks behind him to cut away the ropes that bound him to the planks. From behind she realized that they were in the shape of a cross and for a brief moment she felt like the wrong person was tied to them. She pushed the feeling away though, having no idea what had spurred such an idea and pulled away the last bit of rope without warning, leaving Sorata to collapse limply to the ground with a startled cry.

"I'm sorry! Are you okay?" Yuzuriha poked her head around the planks.

"I'm good, I'm good!" Sorata brushed himself off in poofs of dust from the road. "So what is it we're looking for again? The Purple Road?"

"Yellow." Yuzuriha crawled back out of the stalks.

"Right, right. Yellow. Which color is that again?"

"Like the corn." Yuzuriha pointed to a stalk and then realized that they were still in their husks. "Well the color that it is underneath the shuck that is.

"Right, right. So like this tree right here?"

"No, that's brown…"

"Oh, well like… like my hat?" He pulled the tattered cap off of his head and held out to her hopefully.

"No, that's blue."

"Oh."

"Um, Sorata-san? Are you… colorblind?"

He laughed and rubbed the back of his neck. "Maybe, maybe. I guess I won't be much help after all."

"That's alright!" Yuzuriha chirped brightly. "You can still keep me company, surely we'll have fun together anyway!"

"Righto!"

And so they set off down the road, Yuzuriha skipping happily with Inuki by her side and Sorata whistling cheerfully, despite the occasional stumble over his own feet.


	4. The Tin Man

_Author's Note: I had almost forgotten that I even had this story. XD But as part of my goal to write 50,000 words this month, I decided to update every single unfinished fanfic of mine that I have posted here and that includes some of the older, forgotten ones like this. XD My apologies to anyone that gets tired of the spamming or whose works get pushed off of the front page!_

_._

Over the next few weeks, Yuzuriha found that she quickly bonded with most members of the Dragons of Heaven. She and Sorata had of course become quick friends, thanks to similarly open and cheerful personalities, and Aoki and Karen both seemed rather parentally fond of her. Even shy, distant Kamui, seemed to have warmed up to her after her invitation to bake cookies with her and Arashi spoke to her significantly more to her than she did to most people, which while this only amounted to a sentence or two a day, was good enough for Yuzuriha to consider at least a short-term success.

The only person who remained a closed and cold mystery after all this time was Subaru.

That, however was about to change if Yuzuriha had her way, and she often did somehow or another. It was amazing what could be accomplished with sheer determination, she had found over the years. She knocked on the hospital door confidently and took it as a good sign that the small plush rabbit she had brought on her last visit was sitting brightly on the nightstand beside Subaru's bed.

"Has he been keeping you company?" She asked brightly.

Subaru nodded with a faint, forced smile.

"I brought you some cookies! I know technically hospitals want you to eat 'healthy' stuff but we all know that food tastes gross." She made a face. "So me and Sorata baked you something you'll actually want to eat!" She proudly held up a basket with a green ribbon tied perkily around the top.

"Thank you." An awkward silence followed the soft acknowledgement which Yuzuriha finally broke by asking Subaru when his birthday was.

"March 27th." He replied automatically.

"That's in less than a month!" she cried excitedly. "We should celebrate!"

Subaru's eye darkened visibly. "I don't celebrate my birthday."

"Why not?" Yuzuriha gasped. "You aren't one of those people who has never had a party are you?"

"No." He stared at his hands in his lap. "My sister used to love throwing parties, especially for herself, so we had a big birthday party every year."

"Why, were your birthdays close together?"

"They were the same… we were twins."

"Were?"

"She died when we were sixteen."

Yuzuriha mentally winced then kicked herself for essentially taking a big stick and poking an open wound, metaphorically speaking.

"I'm sorry… but Subaru, we should still do something fun!" She tried to turn the situation back around quickly. "We should celebrate you getting out of the hospital as soon as you do!"

"Thank you Yuzuriha, but that's not necessary…"

She waved a hand. "I know it's not _necessary_ but it'll still be great! We can have a party, get some cake, blow up some balloons."

Subaru shook his head. "No really, it wouldn't be fair for everyone to go through all of that trouble for me…"

"Well why not?"

"I wouldn't do something like that for them…"

"You wouldn't?" Yuzuriha gaped. "Why not?"

Subaru hung his head. "I'm a selfish person."

This puzzled Yuzuriha to no end. As she explained to Inuki later that night in bed, Subaru seemed to be one of the most selfless people she had ever met. So what did he mean by that she wondered before her eyes drooped shut.

.

.

She and Scarecrow-Sorata had been reluctant to enter the forest originally. Dark and gloomy did not begin to describe the overall oppressiveness that seemed to weigh down on one's heart just being near the edge of the twisted black trees, grown so tightly together and tangled that one could hardly tell where one began and the next ended. Unfortunately, they had no idea how to get around the forest and the road they were on ran straight through it.

All of the trees were the same. Every last one of them was a sakura tree that looked as though it had been scorched by a fire that the ground bore no signs of. And every one of them was laden with thick, bright sakura blossoms. A few of them were so dark that they dripped away some of their color, splashing thick metallic-smelling drops of red on Yuzuriha and Sorata as they huddled close together.

Even Inuki seemed unnerved by the eerie forest and kept close, pressed against Yuzuriha's leg until something off in the distance caught his attention and he whipped his head around and froze.

"What is it boy?" Yuzuriha whispered, then much to her surprise, Inuki bounded away into the shadows.

"Inuki!" She cried, taking off after him, with Sorata following behind, worried for her safety as much as the dog's.

She gasped as she came to an unexpected clearing in the woods. In the very center of the open space was one tall sakura tree in full, glorious bloom. Hanging from it was a young man, bound by snaking vine-like branches and suspended upside down.

"Su… baru?" She called softly, afraid that the complete stillness that surrounded him signaled the worst.

But his eyes opened and he turned his head ever so slightly to give her a haunted look.

"Subaru-san," she forced a cheerful smile. "Don't worry okay? We're going to get you down."

"Yeah!" Sorata's voice had a slight strain to it as he forced a smile as well. "We'll have you down in a jiffy!"

It was easier said than done though as they both struggled to climb the tree and even once they had, they had to determine how to cut away at the vines without just letting Subaru drop straight down on his head.

Eventually however, they did get him down and he sat on the ground beneath the tree, just as still as he had been when hanging from it.

"Are you okay?" Yuzuriha knelt down next to him.

Subaru gave her a slightly confused look as though he had forgotten she was there in the five seconds she had been out of his sight.

"I am…" he trailed off before completely responding however and his words hung limply in the air as he himself had done only moments before.

"Do you need help getting somewhere?" she offered kindly, wondering if perhaps he was still disoriented. She certainly would be if she had been hanging upside down for who only knew how long.

"I have nowhere to go." He answered most morosely.

"Well then, why don't you come with us?" Yuzuriha refused to be daunted by his grim disposition and went so far as to literally drag him to his feet, intrigued by the silvery gray pallor that his skin had taken on in the moonlight filtering through the grisly sakura forest. "You can help us find the Yellow Road!"

"I don't think I would be very good at helping." He mumbled to his knees.

"Nonsense! Why wouldn't you be?"

"I'm too apathetic." He sighed.

"Do you think we should take this path?" Sorata called a few yards away, peering down a slightly less thorny path than the rest.

"It looks alright." Yuzuriha admitted before turning back to Subaru who shook his head.

"That path is clearer because it's where the bearcats walk. You don't want to walk straight into their den."

"Oh goodness, no." Sorata backed away.

"I thought you didn't care." Yuzuriha gave Subaru a sly smile.

He sighed. "I don't. I'm utterly useless to you both."

She snorted. "Well I don't believe you. And if nothing else, you can't do us any harm, right? Come on!"

And with that, she grabbed the end of Subaru's sleeve and dragged him to his feet. "Now then. Which way is the safest to get out of the forest?"

He stared at the two of them, taking in their hopeful smiles with his own glum expression. "This way I guess." He murmured and they struck out once more on their quest.


	5. The Lion

The latest attacks had begun to wear them all down, but none more than Kamui himself, Yuzuriha noticed.

It was less because of the physical strain, although he did end up hospitalized and often bedridden after nearly every single one, but more as a result of the emotional strain, she realized. Something had to be done as far as Yuzuriha was concerned. Morale couldn't remain at this abysmal low forever.

So she enlisted Sorata's help in baking a cake, merrily pouring every ounce of sunshiney energy she could into the lemon frosting.

"If this doesn't cheer him up, then nothing will." Sorata declared boastfully.

"This has got to do the trick!" Yuzuriha licked a dollop of frosting off the spoon. "Who can resist friendship and lemon cake?"

"I like the way you think, Yuzu-chan."

"I think it's ready! Shall we take it to him now? Do you think he's still napping?"

Sorata gave a heavy sigh. "I don't think he was ever really napping. Kamui just needed some space after this last attack to think, you know?"

"Well then he's done enough stewing about it. Let's go."

After bounding past a perplexed Arashi up the stairs, Sorata slammed the door open so hard, that Yuzuriha was surprised it didn't simply fly off its hinges.

"We are here to spread some serious holiday cheer!" He announced loudly.

"It's not a holiday though..." Aoki wandered up the hallway to stand beside Arashi, looking slightly less startled and shell-shocked than she.

"Well we're declaring one." Yuzuriha replied flippantly.

"What?" Kamui sat up blearily rubbing his eyes.

"Oh, I guess he was asleep after all…" Sorata laughed and rubbed the back of his head. "Sorry Kamui."

"What's going on?"

"It's your birthday!" Yuzuriha declared as she plopped the lemon cake down in Kamui's lap.

"Huh? No it isn't." He stared at the cake in bewilderment.

"It is now."

After much confusion and rearranging, Sorata managed to drag several more mismatched chairs into the bedroom, along with Aoki, Karen and Arashi, the former two going along far more readily than the latter as they sang Happy Birthday incredibly off-key.

Lemon cake was passed around to everyone and Yuzuriha decided that her cooking must have been a hit as nearly everyone asked for seconds or thirds. In no time at all it seemed, they were left with just crumbs as Karen and Aoki helped recover chairs before heading to their respective homes and Arashi left to finish her homework.

Ever the academic slackers of the bunch, Yuzuriha and Sorata remained, sprawled on the floor of Kamui's room as he arranged crumbs and leftover frosting into shapes on the platter.

"Thanks." He said at long last.

"Hey." Sorata flopped over to face him, losing his trademark baseball cap in the process. "We got your back."

"I know." Kamui scraped all of the crumbs into a single big pile. "I appreciate it. I don't know what I would do without you guys."

"You'd be alright." Yuzuriha climbed into his desk chair, realizing that she now had room to swivel.

"I really don't think I would."

Sorata nudged the edge of the chair with his foot, helping Yuzuriha spin. "Why not?"

"I'm not as brave as you guys."

Yuzuriha whipped her head as she spun, trying to keep Kamui in sight. "What makes you say that?"

"Neither of you has broken down because of the things that have happened."

"Yeah but neither of us has lost someone that we cared about like you cared about Kotori." Sorata pointed out. "And you got out of it right? You're here, with us, fighting to save the world. What could be braver than that?"

Kamui stared at his hands in misery and Yuzuriha decided it was a good time for a hug. Unfortunately, she forgot that the chair was still spinning when she tried to get up to do so and fell over Sorata, crashing headlong into the side of the bed, somehow knocking over a lamp and box of pencils from the desk in the process.

"Yuzu-chan!"

"Yuzuriha!"

The boys both hastened to help her up but Yuzuriha waved them both away with a laugh. Seeing that she was fine, Sorata too began to laugh uncontrollably at the ridiculousness of it all and eventually Kamui joined in as well.

.

.

Yuzuriha, Inuki, Sorata-Scarecrow and Tin-man-Subaru were still in the forest in her dream and it was still dark and gloomy when they came across an empty throne in the middle of a clearing.

This seems like a weird place to have a throne. Sorata noted, walking around it in a wide circle as Inuki cautiously sniffed the armrest. "Who do you think it belongs to?"

"It belongs to the king of the forest." A voice replied from the edge of the clearing and the rest of them turned to see Kamui sitting on a low branch, staring at the char. "Only the king of the forest is allowed to take the throne and rule all the other creatures here."

"Well where is the king then?" Sorata peered over the back of the throne at him, almost as though offering the seat.

"He is too afraid to take the throne."

"Why?" Yuzuriha wondered.

"Because he is afraid he won't be a good ruler." Kamui lowered his eyes. "He is a cowardly king."

"But he's still king." Subaru spoke up, slowly approaching the bottom of the tree in which Kamui perched. "Whether he wants it or not, the forest is waiting for him to rule. Other people are depending on him."

"The king knows that." Kamui snapped. "But it isn't fair."

"It isn't fair to the creatures of the forest that they be stuck in limbo either." Subaru snapped back and Yuzuriha and Sorata both jumped at the uncharacteristic iciness of his voice.

Kamui's eyes filled with tears and Sorata began to move from behind the chair, beginning to approach the pair. "Hey Subaru, maybe…"

Subaru held a hand up, silencing him and Sorata froze in his tracks as well.

"This king might be afraid, but the forest isn't going to just go away." He continued, still stern but more gentle than before. "And if he never faces that fear, nothing will change. He may not be a perfect ruler, he may make mistakes, but the biggest mistake of all would be to not even try. A king can be a coward. But he'll always be a king."

Sorata and Yuzuriha held their breath, shocked when Kamui took a deep breath and nodded. He slid down from the tree, and with a steadying hand from Subaru, took the throne.

There was an anticlimactic silence before Sorata cleared his throat. "So… now what?"

Yuzuriha turned to Kamui. "How do you feel about seeing more of your domain, King?"

Kamui glanced at Subaru then gave her a slightly shaky smile. "Let's go."

.

.

_A/N: I always forget this story and then stumble across it again somewhere along the lines… I apologize if anyone is actually following this. XD_


End file.
